This invention relates to a conversion kit to facilitate the mounting of substitute equipment such as a radio, or equalizer in an automobile instrument panel, such equipment substituted for the original equipment radio.
It has become quite common in the contemporary automobile market for owners to want to substitute for the original equipment radio, (or dummy panel when the car comes equipped without a radio), that is in the car when new, a radio of a different type. Typically, the original equipment radio is mounted to install in a cavity in the instrument panel of the automobile, with a trim frame or panel around the control panel of the radio.
Present day automobiles differ in style and appearance including the size and location of the cavity in which the radio is installed. Conversion kits have been available wherein a frame is inserted into the cavity after the radio. However, a large assortment of different conversion kits is necessary in order to fill the requirements of different automobiles having different instrument panel designs.
Thus, there is a strong need in the art for a conversion kit having the capability of serving its purpose in a large variety of different automobiles, especially to convert to use of a DIN radio and/or equalizer (tone control) chassis.